


When Giants Walked the Earth

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Complicated Relationships, Elves, Established Relationship, Half-Elves, M/M, Orcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Once upon a time there was a war. The war that left no one uninvolved, the war that broke fates and senses of morality, the war that put all races into chaotic feud and changed the world forever. Sons raised their weapons against their own fathers and brothers betrayed each other blinded by glister of gold. The earth was nourished with blood but some refused to seek their demise at the battlefield and kept praying for peace.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The Battle of Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself suddenly coming up with new ideas for Zep in fantasy setting. Hopefully this compilation of drabbles will be finished one day since I don't have time to drown in new long work right now.
> 
> I'm aiming for realistic fantasy such as Witcher or GoT, so scenes of gore and violence might or might not appear in this work later. For now I have no specific plans, only vision of this universe and rating is suitable for everyone.

Jimmy is teething. 

It isn't happening for the first time but Robert worries. Jimmy is strong and endurant yet he becomes irritable and more savage due to the constant ache. 

Robert hides in the woods. He wanders around the trees, dips his bare feet in soft soggy moss. His feet know every path, every little stone, every piece of soil. They hunted here for months. He knows every kind of flower and every bird singing from above yet he has no time to stop and listen.

Bright orchids are raising their pretty heads from below trying to catch his attention. Robert passes them by. He used to pick them up once he sees that they are dying and tie them into his hair. Jimmy didn't seem to understand but they have plenty of time, Robert tries to teach him things other than war and he sees that the seeds are planted and Jimmy's mellowing as much as it's possible for his species.

Passionflowers and lillies are beckoning him, intoxicating with their smell. Robert ignores. His sharp eyes are searching for the sight of yellowish. He jumps over the old snag, ducks under the branches that are aiming to cut stranger's face. Robert isn't a stranger, forests are his home, he feels natural in there. He runs across the small river, scares away the deer in the bushes. He can be as fast as deer himself but no need now, he's not on hunt. He searches carefully untill he finds what he needs. Cluster of cat's claws seems modest between such a diversity of flowers however Robert doesn't need them to be eye pleasing. He grabs pocket knife and cuts a few tufts, hides it in his travel bag attached to his side. This must be enough. 

Jimmy's sharpening the arrows. Robert's sensitive ears can catch the sound of stone grinding over metal even before he steps inside. Jimmy doesn't raise his head, he knows it's Robert, he smells it. Eyebrows tensed and lips pursed, Jimmy checks up the nozzle. Drop of blood shows up on his hoar skin and Jimmy grins. Robert isn't fond of it, the way Jimmy does it is too dreadful, too vicious. He can imagine what kind of scenes are running through Jimmy's head: battlefields, villages burnt to the ground, dead dismembered warriors and crows feasting on their corpses. Violence and gore. Robert swallows hard trying to wash away taste of ashes suddenly appeared on his tongue and turns away. He reaches for the pounder and starts to crash the cat's claws. Smell of grass hits his senses, he adds some clove as well, mixes it with herbal juices until it reminds of paste that he can apply on his fingers.

'Wait', he says putting his arms over Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy glances at him, wiry hands stop for a moment than keep on honing again. 

'No need'

'You're hurt, it's not right', Robert almost pleads, 'Please, I can't stand you suffering'

Jimmy faces him with unsatisfied look, old roughly stitched scar above his eye makes him look ferocious. Robert doesn't pull away. He's not brave and never was, but he is used to scars and raw beastial strength Jimmy expresses, it's in his nature. You can't fight against it, in the end you will loose, so Robert has to be smart and patient. Jimmy opens his mouth, half teeth are gone already and the new ones popped their white sharp heads. His gums are red and swollen and Robert has no idea how painful it must be. He forgot, he was a infant himself many moons ago. Robert gently rubs herbal paste into Jimmy's gums, Jimmy makes no movement, says no complain, just his upper lip twitches a little when Robert presses too hard. 

'It's going to get better, you will see'

'I'm used to pain', Jimny replies abruptly, 'I was made for war. Orcs are made for war'

'The war is over'

'The war will never end'

He turns back to his arrows. Robert suddenly has no mood to do anything anymore, he puts his tools aside and leaves the hut. He's so exhausted he cannot even get back to the woods to search for consolation, he just sits outside watching the peaceful sky and listening to the sound of grinder.


	2. Midnight Moonlight

Tonight is full moon. 

People in his village used to worship the Sun and the Moon. Priests say this is the best time for childbearing. All the women wore half transparent white gowns and untied their long hair, let it drop down. They would sing and hop, compete who can jump over the fire and young men would clap their hands and join them, do round dance until the most impatient one would raise the prettiest girl and toss her in the lake and others would join. And naked bodies would entwine under the shining moonbeams.

Jimmy's tribe has no religion and no gods. They believe in power, each year their leader would give the willing ones opportunity to fight against him and if the leader is defeated the winner can take his place. They need no women, orcs don't breed. Jimmy insinuatingly explained that they came from the soil. Robert has no idea what does it mean but he doesn't ask more. Maybe he will learn when it's the right time, maybe he won't. He knows that orcs spead fear and destruction attacking the villages and raping every woman they can get their hands on, producing even more chaos, leaving mutilated mongrels who aren't lucky to join either side rejected by both humans and orcs.

Robert misses his peasant life. It was so long ago before the war broke down before neighbor raised sword against neighbour, before he was kicked out of his home as half-blooded bastard. These memories always leave him homesick and sour. He cannot fully get reeed of his instincts established by upbringing among humans. Each full moon he's longing for warmth of another human being against his body. Leastways he's got Jimmy. 

He nestles to Jimmy's side under the coverlet. Jimmy isn't sleeping. Feeling Robert's despair hankering Jimmy tops him almost aggressively, presses him down and takes him fast, impatiently. Robert's fingers dig into Jimmy's tight braids, his own golden locks, his pride, ravel critically. He knows in the morning he will need to comb the knots with great patience, now he doesn't pay attention to such a small inconvenience. He takes Jimmy's face in his palms and whispers, 'Slow down, all time in the world is ours'. Green eyes watch him attentively and Robert can feel how the muscles on Jimmy's back start to relax. They make love bathing in the moonlight, it's hot under the coverlet and Jimmy kicks it away.

When it's over between them Robert crawls on his cheast spreading calmness and gold of his shag. Jimmy drags him closer, quick possessive gesture. It hurts because Jimmy holds him tight but Robert smiles. Here in the woods there is no place for war, no need to claim anything, no need to suffer and unnecessarily spill blood. He can fall asleep peacefully not fearing that they might die tomorrow. 


	3. Celebration Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning! Rating for violence

Jimmy feels taste of blood in his mouth. Blood is everywhere, on his hands, sword, armour, in the earth. The hills are coloured red, the river is purple. They spilled their blood and made their enemies loose blood. Air smells lead, sweat and rage. He hears women's shriek in the distance, they beg for mercy. Their attemps to hide or save their husbands and children are vain, there cannot be mercy on the battlefield. Dying soldiers scream in unbearable pain, cry the names of beloved ones. Jimmy just steps over the bodies, one swing of his axe and the man's growlings are over. The song of battle, the great song of war. 

Some already brought brushwood for fire. Not to give last tribute to their dead tribesmen but to celebrate. Sound of chwapming. Jimmy's mouth is filled with saliva. Fingers immerse into flesh to rip out the liver, sharp teeth tear muscles apart. They devour it raw, liver of defeated enemy will make you stronger. Jimmy swallows with greed almost chokes.

The night falls. They can see in the dark but today they make bonfires and fill their goblets with blood and wine. They beat their drums drunk from spirits, rampage, taste of victory and naked female bodies, they whirl in inebriated insane dance. Today they dance in celebration, they made this land their land.

He cannot see the face of woman under him, he's sparrow-blasted from her fear and helplessness. She lost her voice crying, howling and praying. Her gods won't help they don't exist. 

They fall into madness, the feast becomes one huge orgy. They take what is theirs by rule of winners.

'Look what I'm going to do with dirty human whore', someone exclaims. Everyone is cheering as warrior cuts off girl's nipple. She faints, falls down to his feet, pitiful and unconscious while he fries her pap and eats, everyone around nickers and Jimmy sees red behind his eyes. He makes a roar releasing himself. Woman outspreaded under his body makes no attempts to run or fight anymore, she looks from above with loathing. 

'You are worse than beasts, monsters. You will pay for your deeds, you will be cursed!', she spits. Jimmy wipes saliva from his cheek and laughs in her face. 

Today is their victory and their celebration. 


	4. Gallows Pole

Robert looks out in the tiny window. This is the end, his last sunset, his last night, no point to sleep even if it doesn't help but on the contrary makes unpleasant thought spin faster in his head.

He felt disgusted with battles since he was child. Robert never joined other boys to play soldier games, he preferred fields and cows. Or horses, he was good with any animal. He likes to work in his forge hammering different trinkets or household items but he was forced to cast weapons to kill innocent people instead. The war didn't spare anyone. Firstly they sent the youngsters who never came back, then they started to send men and elders untill the village was almost empty, only women, toddlers and sick ones. Robert didn't want to fight but it was his duty and he would give everything to protect his land and bring back peace. 

He was prepared to leave with first sun gleam but his restless sleep was interrupted. They tied him up and imprisoned him, sentenced him to death. Vainly Robert tried to reason his fellows however the war put insurmountable wall between them, they were humans and Robert was not. Clash of races and nations spawned mistrust. Robert never saw any other elf or half-elf, he never knew his mother and had no touch with her tribes but it didn't matter anymore. Cruelty make people blind and they need to release their anger and frustration at any cost, Robest just was unlucky to become their scapegoat. 

He watches the sun turning red and disappearing behind the hills. How can it raise tomorrow and send him to the gallows pole? How will it shine bright every day when Robert is going to pass away?

Surprisingly he noded off. The door's creak wakes him up, Robert shakes his head to realize where he is and what does it mean. He almost screams, 'No, no, it's too early! I'm not ready, give me a little time!' when cool palm covers his mouth. 

'Hush, it's me', someone says and Robert recognises Maureen's voice. It's still dusk outside he can barely see yet he can feel her hands grabbing his wrists. Sparkle of steel and he is free, the rope falls down on the floor. 

'What are you doing? They will find out, you can't risk'

'I disobeyed already, please don't make my sacrifice useless. You need to run'

Robert wants to argue. Maureen quickly shoves thin bag into his hands. 

'No time'

Instead of leaving Robert pulls her closer into tight hug. He feels her body trembling in cry and he can't do anything, he has no consolation to offer. Life is harsh.

'Will we see again?'

'If gods give us a chance'

One more quick hug and Robert runs away. He runs through the field and woods, he crosses the rivers and untouched passes untill his legs stop obeying him. He sits under the oak and digs through the bag searching for flask to slake. He finds some dry bread, the beads that Mayreen gifted to him and a few coins. Robert cannot restrain from sad laugh. That's how much his life costs. 


	5. Misty Mountain Hop

He walks the entire day leaving Misty Mountains behind. It's been a long tiring journey but despite hunger tearing his insides apart and worn out moccasins Robert feels happy. He spent weeks straying over tiny passes overgrown with wild weed before he finally found the way down, he knows that as soon as he passes the Mountains he is safe. Not completely but he will escape the loathing of humans and need to join the war.

Legends say that the Misty Forest, named after the mountains, was inhabited with all kinds of creatures. Robert tries to be optimistic, legends are legends, scary tales for children, after all they claim that elves are evil and misanthropic by nature which makes no sense due to Robert's existence. He didn't personally meet any elves or half-elves but he heard about them and it looked like half-blooded children weren't that exceptional. Anyway what choice does he have? In times like this he's not lucky to be accepted anywhere else but he can try to fight for his life even his fate is to live as hermit till his last breath. It's better than dying on the battlefield unknown and too young, fighting for nothing, Misty Forest was his only hope. Who knows he may even create something beautiful that will please his eyes and ease his loneliness. 

The sun starts setting. Time to get some shelter, he might be hungry but good amount of sleep will help him to last tomorrow. Robert walks a little more searching for some lodging, he ends up in the cave. It doesn't seem deep yet he will be hidden from anyone who may appear on the way. Robert collectes dry leaves and branches to set the fire. It is cold at nights he better sleeps by the fireplace. When the first sparkle drops down he waits a little and then carefully blows on it. Flames flare up devouring the brushwood and Robert considers bringing some more if he wants to keep himself warm the whole night but first of all he desides to examine the cave to make sure he is alone.

He makes a torch and apprehensively walkes around to spot traces of blood on the ground. Robert feels cold sweat breaking out. He didn't meet anyone for a long time, is it animal or human blood? If it's animal Robert can hope for a nice dinner if not... Well he doesn't want to think about it. He gets further, one hand high with torch to illuminate as much space as possible, another one holds dagger in case he needs to protect himself from whatever it might be there. 

He stumbles over the body. A thin man in ragged clothes with no signs of breathing. Dry blood that was dripping from cut on his temple covers most of his face making it impossible to recognize, arrow is sticking out from left shoulder. It's hard to say how long he was laying there, he must have been goner. Robert sneaks up closer, grayish skin tone assures him that the man is dead, so he bends over to search through his belongings. He feels bad about it but dead man needs no food anyway.

Robert makes a mistake but it's too late. Long veint hand moves fast, grabs Robert's throat, cold fingers scratch his skin. The man opens his smaragdine eyes and that's the time Robert realizes who is he. Not a human but orc. Robert swallows hard, all he knows about orcs is their brutal rage and destructive behavior that makes them destroy cities and brutally outrage their prisoners who never manage to escape alive. Robert is so terrified that he completely forgets about the dagger, he helplessly raises his hands trying to show that he has no bad intentions. 

'Don't', the orc hisses. His voice sounds sharp and creaky as if he didn't use it for a while. He breaks down coughing horrifically, his cracked lips wrys making the skin bleed again. Even now since he is on his dying bed the orc seems dangerous. 'Who. Are. You?', he speaks abruptly with obvious difficulty. 

'Please don't, I'm a friend'

'We. Don't. Have. Friends'

'You never know'

Stranger hand drops down. The orc grimaces and turns on his side, gritting his teeth in pain that doesn't stop him from reaching for his axe. Small braids sticky with blood fall down his face, he snarls at Robert. 

'We don't give up without a fight. You have to kill me first'

'Easy, no one is going to hurt you. Please, let me look at your wounds'

'Stay away'

Robert doesn't listen. He jumps over to catch orc's arm, knock the axe out if his fingers. The orc roars and tries to fight him with bare hands but he's too weak from several blood loss. Robert pins his wrists down.

'Listen, I want to help but first of all you have to let me see your injuries. Secondly, I need to know how many more of you are here, is it even safe?'

'Being here for a long time, seen no soul'

Robert nods. 'Fine. Now stay still, harsh movements will do you no good. I'll bring the fire and medicine'

He walks back to the entrance to move his supply of branches and sets new fire, then he digs through his bag searching for herbs, needle and cauldron to boil some water. The orc discomposedly sniffs the air.

'Water'

Robert helps him to raise his head and offers him flask. He drinks greedily and Robert feels pity for him. After all weren't they all victims of bunch of royalties who want the territory and resources for themselves not carrying about ordinary people? Were they supposed to die to satisfy the greed of others?

The shirt is soaked with blood and stuck to the skin, Robert sees on other way than cutting it. He examines slim body attentively but there are only minor scratches excluding the shoulder and temple.

'I won't lie it's going to hurt like hell but we need to get it out so I can take good care of your wound'

'Are you a leech? Herbalist?

'I'm blacksmith'

Orc makes hopeless laugh which Robert ignores preparing his tools.

'Do you have name?'

'Jimmy'

Robert stuffs piece of clothes between sharp teeth. Jimmy gives him concerned look with his scary inhuman eyes and Robert turns away to escape it. He hates blood, he hates war, he hates hurting someone but they have no choice. 

'All right, here we go', he warns and pulls as hard as he can.

By the time sun raises he is covered with blood and pus and smells not much better than Jimmy who passed out half way. Robert manages to take out the arrow, sear and stitch the wound. It looks gross and stinks even worse yet he did everything what was in his powers, now it is the question of Jimmy's ability to fight fever. Robert kept changing cold compresses but temperature is too high, Jimmy is covered with sweat and shivering. Robert wipes him, cleans his face to discover that it looks pretty much normal. He heard there are different kinds of orcs, the ones more close to trolls and more intelligent ones who also looks kind of human but he wasn't sure about their healing abilities. All he can do is wait.

He dozes off and sleeps till the evening. When Robert opens his eyes he feels scared that he was sleeping for too long. He almost jumps on his coat to find Jimmy half lying and glancing at him in the dark. The fire went out.

'Looks like you made it', Robert says vapidly. He cannot help a smile thinking about that not only now he might have a company of another alive creature but he managed to do something good, something worth his escape. Jimmy shrugs forgetring about his injury and grimaces immediately.

'We have stamina and heal fast otherwise we wouldn't be good for war'

Robert shrugs back. They tricked god of death, not bad for some runaway half-elf and half-dead orc. Whatever evil plans gods had for them this is not going to happen. Not today.


End file.
